


Vienna

by Margri3t



Series: Vienna [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Falling In Love, Historical References, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Musicians, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: When letters are found in Hofberg Palace, Vienna. Dr Hanji and her assistant go on a historical journey following Emperor Levi Ackermann the 1st and his court composer Eren Jaeger.





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ereri writing prompts prompt 11.
> 
> Redamancy: a mutual, unwavering love.
> 
> I got inspired by the historical feels of this fic and did some research. The first appearance of the word redamancy I could find was in am English dictionary in 1717. So I went for a 18th century fic. I guess I'm just the musician au writer now because I couldn't resist going for a court composer Eren. :)

_ Vienna, November 4th 2018 _

“Dr. Zoe! You have to see this!” Mobilit, Dr. Hanji Zoe’s assistant, came crashing into their study with a stack of papers in latex gloved hands. He threw another pair of latex gloves in Hanjis face before rushing to place the papers on the desk.

“You gave me quite the fright,” Hanji said slipping the gloves over calloused fingers. “What have we here then?” She lifted up the paper on top and pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose to get a better look.

It seemed to be a stack of letters, the sides were folded and the paper was aged. As hanji shuffled through the letters she noticed signs of water damage. It wasn’t much. Just a few drops here and there which had long since dried. Hanji figured it was either a leaky pipe or someone had been crying.

“One of the staff in the Hofburg palace was moving furniture around when he found a secret compartment in the walls. If I recall correctly it was in one of the old royal bedrooms. Look at the date: November 28th 1770.”

“But thats-”

Moblit interrupted Hanji, knowing what she would say. “Levi’s era, I know. It seems we may be wrong about him not having anyone close to him.”

“We have nothing in any records...all reports of that time said Levi was cold and unforgiving. He didn’t even have friends!” Pure disbelief tainted Hanji’s voice.

This would be a fantastic find if it meant what Hanji thought it meant. She made hopeful connections in her head. The bedroom they were found in was most likely Emperor Levi’s, if that was true he was hiding them for a reason. Usually, keeping letters like this meant someone was close to you. Which could only mean that Levi wasn’t what the records say he was. Just the thought of being able to read these letters made Hanji buzz with excitement.

“Looks like we have some new records. Let’s give it a read.” Moblit said, Hanji could hear her own excitement reflected in Moblit’s voice.

She angled the paper so she could see it best and then began to read:

_ Majesty, _

_May I first say what a delight it is to receive a letter from you, especially one requesting something of me that I would have never thought I’d be asked. I did not know of your visit to Leipzig, or your presence in the audience of my opera._ _However, it pleases me so to hear that you enjoyed the performance._

_ As for your request, I could never decline such an offer. Although it does confuse me, I am young and not as well taught in music as some others may be. But if you wish for me as your court composer, I could do nothing other that accept. As per your instructions, I shall be at Hofburg Palace on the 11th of next month. _

_ Eren Jaeger _

“The court composer, how…”

“Unexpected.” Moblit finished Hanji’s sentence.

~~~

_ Vienna, December 11th 1770 _

Eren Jaeger’s carriage arrived on palace grounds at approximately midday, he had made a stop in the morning to place his belongings in his hotel, just a few minutes away from the palace itself. Although if he got the job he wouldn’t be staying there for very long. Servants welcomed him and took him to a large room before leaving him there alone. Having seen the palace from the outside, Eren pondered on the fact that this was most likely nowhere near the biggest room in the palace even though it was much larger than any room he’d been in before. All that stood in the room with Eren at the moment was a harpsichord and a few chairs. He thought better of it to begin playing without the emperor in his presence, so he stood. Awkwardly waiting.

After about 15 minutes the Emperor arrived with his advisors in tow. 3 advisors to be precise. They were all taller than the Emperor himself. If all went well Eren would soon be the advisor for all things musical. Just thinking of this opportunity made his stomach churn. To distract from that he took a moment to admire the Emperor's clothes as he bowed. He wore stockings and heeled boots with fine silk trousers. Above that a matching light blue vest was topped off with a dark blue jacket and sash. He looked every part royal except for one thing: no wig. Everyone else in the room wore a wig except him. Instead his natural black hair was styled with an undercut. Eren found it peculiar but was not stupid enough to comment on it, lest he displease the literal Holy Roman Emperor standing in front of him.

“Your Majesty,” He spoke taking the Emperor's hand and kissing it. “What a pleasure it is to meet you.”

“Indeed.” Well, that wasn’t exactly the response he was hoping for. But Eren expected nothing less from an Emperor with such cold eyes. Once Eren had returned to an upright stance he stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for what would be asked of him. “Now let's get to business, shall we?” He took a seat before continuing, his advisors doing the same. “As you already know, I was most pleased with what I saw in your opera ‘ Die Wände’. You have a command of music that captivates me, in fact I was almost ready to hire you on the spot,” A short chuckle escaped his mouth that seemed to echo through the room. Eren saw a twinkle in his eyes when he spoke of music. “However, I must also show my advisors what you’re made of. So please, play us something.” He motioned towards the piano.

Eren quickly sat and shuffled through the compositions he had saved in his head. Eventually he chose one dubbed ‘Mütterlied’ which was short, but not too short. Sad, but not too sad. With enough difficult technique to hopefully wow the royal audience. Letting this knowledge reassure him, Eren began to play.

Eren had written his song for his mother, who died shortly before Eren turned 15. She had taught Eren everything of music up until then and to honour that, Eren felt the need to immortalise her in music. It was one of his first compositions, but it will always be his favourite.

To say the performance was good would be an understatement. In fact, the performance was so much better than good that it made Levi, one of the least emotionally present Emperors in history, shed an actual tear. Eren wouldn’t have believed it himself if he hadn’t seen the tear fall down the Emperor’s cheek in real time.

After about a minute of muttering one of the advisors whispered in Levis ear. The Emperor then nodded and stood, face suddenly returning to its original blank state. “Herr Jaeger, you’re hired.” Eren felt euphoric, this was one of the best jobs to offer at the time. It was getting exceedingly difficult to hold back a grin, so Eren didn’t. Instead he let it spread wide across his face and bowed to show his gratitude. Levi nodded and let a small smile grace his lips. Eren found that a smile suited the Emperor well and hoped that he could make it show more often with his music.

~~~

“But this is just a letter from a musician accepting a job offer, why would it be hidden away like this?” Hanji asked Moblit.

It didn’t make any sense that Levi would just keep them there for the sake of keeping letters, if so there would be hundreds of letters from many different people. No, there had to be something special about Eren. Hanji vowed to herself that if she was wrong she would quit her job and live as the crazy old lady who lives in some random seaside village in Scotland. With cats. So many cats.

“Well there are more letters Hanji...I’m guessing it gets more interesting.” Moblit answered.

“Would you like to read the next one then?”

Moblit nodded and cleared his throat before picking up the next letter and beginning to read:

_ January 31st, 1771 _

_ Majesty, _

_ Seeing a letter addressed to me all the way from England was quite a surprise, but of course it could be none other than you. I’m glad to hear that your trip is going well. It severely saddens me that I could not join you this time due to that cursed cold, I would have enjoyed playing in the english court. However, I am recovered and look forward to your return in a month. Hopefully then we may continue with your vocal lessons. _

_ In the meantime, I recommend continuing to do vocal exercises in my absence. This will make sure that your voice has not lessened with the lack of lessons. I have met with Herr Arlert to ask about your request. He says that he and the rest of his quartet would be delighted to play for you once you return. I hope the english cold does not harm your health. _

_ Eren Jaeger _

“So the Emperor could sing…”

“He was having lessons, that doesn’t mean he could sing Hanji.”

~~~

_ December 25th 1770 _

“Herr Jaeger.” The Emperor called as he walked in Eren’s direction.

“Your Majesty, Happy 26th Birthday,” Eren went to bow but the Emperor shook his head.

“There’s no need for that, I come to you to ask you something a little...unorthodox. You see I’ve always been a fan of music but I never had the time for it. What with my young coronation and all. Now I have a bit more time to play with I thought maybe you could teach me to sing. What do you think?” The Emperor shuffled from foot to foot a little, but still held a regal stance, waiting on Erens response. Eren saw that twinkle in his eye again and quickly made a decision.

“Well that sounds great Majesty. When shall we start?” Eren smiled in a way that made Levi do the same. It happened every time but Levi couldn’t figure out why.

A day later and Eren was once again stood in the large room where he met the Emperor 15 days prior. This time however, he had walked with Levi to the room in question, making sure that he knew a bit about what the royal could already do.

“I'm must admit, the most experience with singing I've had is in the bath.” The chuckle Levi let out seemed less out of humor then embarrassment.

“I seem to recall a serving girl coming to find me, begging I stop this ‘sin against music’ only to realise she was walking past your quarters and had just insulted the Emperor.” Eren figured it wouldn't hurt to tease him a little.

“I seem to recall you telling me nothing of this event before.” The look he sent Eren was dangerous.

“Don't worry, I made that up.” Eren reassured.

“You have some nerve,” Eren opened the door for the Emperor and chuckled lightly, nervously hoping he wouldn’t lose his head. Once they had both entered the room Levi continued to speak. “I'm visiting England in a week, so I fear little progress will be made before then. However, I still want to start now.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

~~~

“This still just seems like another business letter Moblit.” Hanji sighed, noting down places in Scotland where the weather was okay in her head.

“No Hanji, look at the next letter. It's addressed ‘Levi’.” Moblit let a grin spread across his face, this was going somewhere.

“So it does, my turn to read.”

_ April 6th, 1771 _

_ Levi, _

_ To answer your question, I had a great 24th birthday. Thank you for asking. Although I am currently in Leipzig for family matters, it felt good to receive a letter from the you. It made me feel like I was in the Palace, it’s sort of become a second home to me. Which is funny considering the amount of time I’ve spent there. _

_ Speaking of the Palace, if I am correct, we'll soon be headed to the summer Palace right? Is it as nice as Hofberg? I imagine it has nice gardens at least. Seeing as it’s the summer palace. Are you keeping up your vocal exercises? I hope to return soon to continue your lessons. _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Eren Jaeger _

“Friend?” Hanji asked. “What happened between January and April to make them friends?”

“No idea sadly.”

~~~

_ February 14th,1771 _

“Herr Jaeger, do you mind if I call you Eren?” The Emperor asked whilst watching Eren work one day.

“Not at all Your Majesty. Call me whatever you want.” He looked up from his composition, placing his quill back in its ink. Eren wondered to himself why the Emperor was suddenly asking, but he figured it best not to ask.

“You've got to stop calling me that.”

“What?” He raised a puzzled brow.

“Your Majesty. It's too formal, I see you as a good friend.” The Emperor's forehead creased into a frown.

“A good friend? You've only known me for a few months Majesty.” Even though what Eren said was true, Eren found himself also wanting to call the Emperor a good friend. They were similar ages and got along well. Levi was a little cold but that was just part of his personality. Herr Kirstein had once told Eren that he was the Emperor's favourite, but Eren had simply pushed that accusation aside in disbelief.

Levi let out a sigh that came out as more of a growl. “You have an air about you. I trust you, more than anyone else. So please stop with the Your Majesty.” So maybe Herr Kirstein was right, although Eren would never admit that to his face.

“What do you wish I call you then?” Eren asked.

“Levi.”

“Okay then Levi.” There was that smile again. Levi’s heart skipped a traitorous beat.

“What are you working on today Eren?” Levi asked a day later.

“Oh You-Levi,” Eren went to bow but Levi shook his head. “I didn't see you come in. Is it time for your lesson already?”

“No, I'm 10 minutes early. I just wanted to see what you're working on. You said you'd be showing me a new opera soon right?” Levi walked up to Eren taking a look at the sheets laid out before him.

“Yes. I’m actually almost done. A few more days at most will be all I need.”

“I expected nothing less from my court composer.” This time, Levi was the first to smile. Eren felt a twinge in his stomach, he couldn’t quite explain why.

~~~

_ April 12th,1771 _

“Eren, I did not expect your return so soon. Your letter only arrived yesterday, I was about to write a response.” Levi said, hurrying into Eren’s quarters.

“Well I guess you can respond in person then. Why the hurry Levi?” Eren asked, emerging from the wardrobe where he was unpacking with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

“Herr Dok arrived yesterday, he accused you of being ‘unfit for this job’ and wanted to hear your music himself.” From the look on Levi’s face, he didn’t believe Herr Dok. That was good at least, Herr Dok enjoyed spouting lies to ruin other musicians careers. He had once become the teacher of a younger musician only so that he could steal their work and publish it as his own. All in all he was a vile, untrustworthy man. But since no one had any proof, they had to humor him.

“Oh no, please tell me I’m dreaming and don’t have to deal with this today.” Eren sighed closing his eyes to imitate sleep.

“Sadly, we’re both awake. But the good news is I’m the Emperor. Play him a piece and then I’ll send him away. Because we both know what he’s saying is incorrect.” Levi seemed decided, it was a good plan. Due to Eren’s post travel exhaustion, he was happy that Levi had already thought of something.

“Ah the perks of having an Emperor for a best friend.” Yes Eren did just say best friend, he’d blame that on the tiredness if Levi questioned it.

“Careful, you don’t want me to think you’re using me now do you?” Levi chuckled.

“How could I use someone who’s so amazing?” Eren winked playfully.

~~~

“You know sometimes I wish I could go back in time just to observe how people act.” Hanji sighed.

“Sadly nobody has invented time travel yet, so we'll just have to make do with books and letters.” Moblit said, patting Hanji back as she flopped onto the desk in front of her.

“I know but it's so unfair.” Hanji sounded a bit like a 5 year old crying out for more food, it made Moblit let out a snort of laughter.

Moblit tried to bargain. “Can we at least finish reason this letters before you go off on another tantrum.”

“I'm not even going to dignify the word tantrum with a response, but fine. Let's see what we have next. This is one of the ones with water damage.” Moblit nodded and picked up the next letter.

_ December 11th 1772 _

_ Dearest Levi, _

_ I know it may seem strange to receive a letter from me when we live in the same palace, but I have things to say to you that I don't dare say to your face. In fact, I'm not sure I even dare send this letter. However, I've done some thinking and have realised that you deserve to know. So here I go, may the grace of God be on my side. _

_ It's been 2 years since we met and even the first day I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I thought to myself at the time ‘he's the Emperor, of course there's something different’ but I know now it wasn't just that. Even when we became friends I still felt it. I've had friends before so it's not that either. Then I realised, when I see the flowers in the summer Palace, I compare their beauty to you. When I look at the sky I no longer think of the colour as sky blue, but as your eyes. I stand in front of you and wish I was just slightly closer. Every waking moment I find my thoughts returning to you and even the slightest touch leaves my heart leaping out of my chest. I've realised all this and now I know, I'm in love with you. _

_ It's terrifying really, I know I shouldn't, we're both men. I know the damage that can do to my reputation, let alone yours. But I can't stop myself, however much I try to ignore it I can't anymore. I even tried confessing to Father Nick. He prayed for me but it changed nothing. I might go to hell but can it really be that bad if loving you feels so right? If you wish to fire me I understand, no one really wants a court composer whos in love with them. However I don't apologise, you are the most wonderful person I know so how could I ever regret this? _

_ I love you. _

_ Eren Jaeger _

“Holy shit. Hanji did we just…?” Moblit’s voice was laced with disbelief.

“This… is the most amazing discovery we've ever made!! Eren Jaeger, one of the most known composers of his time, was a homosexual. Not just that, Emperor Levi probably was too. Why else would he keep these letters?” Hanji practically screamed in Moblits ear.

“I ship it.” Moblit joked.

~~~

_ Vienna, December 12th 1772 _

Eren heard the footsteps from all the way down the hall. 3 people by the sounds of it. He knew they'd be coming soon even if he wished they wouldn't. Most likely Levi himself wasn't in the group, he'd be too ashamed of Eren to fire him personally. Eren hoped that was true, he didn't want to have to face Levi. Knowing Levi didn't feel the same way was one thing, actually hearing it from Levi’s mouth was a whole other category. Most likely filed under ’yikes’.

But God was not on Eren’s side that day. Because, when the door opened, Eren saw a familiar black undercut enter the room. Levi barked an order at the guards with him. “Stay outside, don't let anyone enter unless I give permission. That includes for emergencies.” After which the guards closed the door and Eren was left alone with Levi.

Levi’s face softened when he looked at Eren. Pity. Eren didn't want pity, especially not from Levi, so he turned his back to the Emperor. It wasn't a very smart idea, but Eren assumed he was about to lose his job anyway.

“Eren,” Levi said in almost a whisper, walking closer to the young man. “I got your letter.”

“Of course you did Levi, why else would you be here?” Eren snapped, resembling a puppy about to get stamped on.

“If you think I'm going to fire you you can drop that thought now. Look at me Eren.” Levi placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, hoping it would comfort the man.

“I don't want to.” A voice crack gave away the fear that Eren was trying to suppress.

There was a short silence and Levi removed his hand, instead walking around Eren so he could look him in the eyes. “I'm not good at these kinds of things. But I'll try. You were being honest to me in your letter, and I have so much respect for that. It would be rude of me to lie when you risked everything to tell me something you could have just kept secret.” Eren didn't realise Levi had stopped talking, he sounded like he had more to say. But suddenly Levi’s face wasn't as far away. He had his eyes closed and was moving closer and closer. Eren closed his eyes, preparing for what he knew would happen next. There it was, Levi’s lips met Eren’s and it was wonderful. Sparks buzzed under Eren’s skin and he moved his arms up to hold onto Levi. Levi understood the message.

Don't ever let go.

It was redamancy: a mutual, unwavering love that would stay with them forever.

Eren ended up being with Levi till the day he died: October 12th 1802. Many letters document their time together, but to share them all would be far too long. Hanji and Moblit read them all, learning more and more of the secret life of Emperor Levi Ackermann the 1st. Thousands of words that would change history, and the way the LGBTQ community was seen forever. One letter right at the bottom of the pile was different than the others, instead of beginning with Levi, it ended with Levi.

_ October 18th 1803 _

_ Dearest Eren, _

_ You will never read this letter. Not in this world at least. But I write it in hope of closure. In hope that with this I will not look at my memories of you with grief anymore. _

_ Being with you was 22 years of pure bliss. Although we were bound to secrecy, I had let myself find a comfort with you. I'm so glad I did. Some nights I would let myself dream of being normal, in a house somewhere in the countryside. Where no prying eyes would see us. Where I wouldn't have to order everyone not to say anything about us being close. We would have a cat, maybe a dog too and would cuddle up by the fire in winter. No one would look at us twice because we were normal. Maybe, there is a place in the future for people like us. Because I know in my heart that no matter what people say, our love was right. _

_ So I'll let myself dream of rebirth, where I can be in your arms again. It’s a better world with you alive and I miss you, I will for the rest of my life. However, I know you would want me to smile. So I'll try my best for you. _

_ I love you, always. _

_ Levi Ackermann _


End file.
